powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imouto-tan
Remember to Sign your comments please :P In the words of Josephyr The week-end has started for me ;) See you soon ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:03, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much, Natsie :) Have a good day at work, and see you later ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:45, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much Natsu and I hope you have a wonderful day *glomp* Ironindri (talk) 13:27, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii ^ ^ I hope everything went well, and will be on by lunch break :) DYBAD (talk) 21:02, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Come on, I barely posted a couple messages ^ ^; You gotta show a little patience sometimes ;) All I can really afford at the moment, there's a fair bit of catch up to do after my day off. See you at lunch :) DYBAD (talk) 22:20, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Good morning Natsie ! Hope you had a great time ^ ^ Have a good day, and see you tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 11:54, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello Natsie ! Sorry to hear it :( I missed your previous message, didn't see you on when I first checked and things got busy at work afterwards. I'm free now though, waiting warmly for you :) DYBAD (talk) 21:59, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii �� Okie dokie ^ ^ I'll be working on my own in the meantime. See you at lunch :) DYBAD (talk) 21:20, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Aww, so cute ^ ^ Good morning Natsie :) Almost midnight here though, gotta get some rest of my own XD Have a good day, and see you tomorrow ! DYBAD (talk) 12:54, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiiii, Little Sister ^ ^ Sorry for showing up so late, slept in a lot and had some chores to do that couldn't wait. See you soon :) DYBAD (talk) 00:28, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I love you little sister :) The adorable sunlight brightening my dark moments ^ ^ Shower and dinner time for me, with extra laundry. Take care, and see you later :D DYBAD (talk) 10:20, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thanks Nat, enjoy the rest of your evening! Death horseman94 (talk) 21:01, April 16, 2016 (UTC) P.S Im not a "little" sister :P Hiii Hiii :D Thank you very much Natsie :) You're just adorable ^ ^ Ready indeed after the last edit, joining anytime now. DYBAD (talk) 23:53, April 16, 2016 (UTC) If it's "some", it goes to Variations. And that's exactly what I did to them. Read Page Creation and Details for what those sections are for. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:12, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much Natsie :D I wuv you too *glomp* Sorry for the delay, got caught up in Fallout 4 last night ^ ^; See you on the chat :) DYBAD (talk) 21:09, April 18, 2016 (UTC) That's gotta be fate, I have an almost identical schedule this morning ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:28, April 18, 2016 (UTC) I really really wuv you too ^ ^ Keep up the good work, and see you tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 05:05, April 19, 2016 (UTC Luv You 2 ^ ^ Have a good day, and see you at lunch :) DYBAD (talk) 12:23, April 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't see it. One is about knowing how knowing how to prevent something only after it happened, and the other is to intuitively sense and adapt to future events Gabriel456 (talk) 16:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanksies :D Thank you Natsie ! That's some good night to look forward to ^ ^ Wuv you too little sister :) DYBAD (talk) 21:09, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Back from delivery time ^ ^ Getting my lunch, and waiting warmly for you :) DYBAD (talk) 00:13, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Good morning, sweet thing ^ ^ I hope you rested well :) Have a good day, keep up the good work, and see later :D DYBAD (talk) 09:07, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Suggsverse We could sign some petition so that Suggsverse would be allowed here. It technically doesn't violate the rules, since Suggsverse isn't classified as fanfiction and is sold, which makes it professional fiction, just like other ones. Problem comes when the characters go beyond Omnipotence. But other than that, there is no legitimate reason, or rule that would prohibit Suggs. So yes, SageM is doing whatever he wants. The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 20:51, April 21, 2016 (UTC) *Hug* Goodnight to you too Nat! :) Death horseman94 (talk) 20:53, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii :D Wuv you too ^ ^ Could you get on for a moment before you join your date ? I won't be on tomorrow, probably not the next day either (moving for the week-end), so we won't have another chance to talk before next monday for me. DYBAD (talk) 20:55, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I'll try to be on by lunch break tomorrow. Best of luck on your date, have fun with your friends, and see you next time :) DYBAD (talk) 21:04, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Wow, you're really like a family here... The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 21:07, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind, I forgot you'll be back in the meantime ^ ^; Delivery time for me, see you later :) DYBAD (talk) 21:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much little sister and I hope you have a wonderful day *glomp* Ironindri (talk) 11:29, April 22, 2016 (UTC) There was no link so I didn't answer. Also, the link you provided refused to open so I have no idea about what you wanted me to see. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:52, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Found the wiki (no time or interest to read it through, far too many projects on the run) and this definition. Is it really that bad? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:53, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Good morning ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:05, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Good morning Natsie ! I'm going to bed and will sleep in late again, gotta recharge my depleted batteries ^ ^; See you later :) DYBAD (talk) 10:12, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Aww ^ ^ The cuteness is over nine thousands XD See you on the chat, Natsie :) DYBAD (talk) 23:40, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hiii �� Good morning Natsie ! I hope you had a good and long night of rest, and are ready for this busy day ^ ^ Mine will be quite busy too, catch-up after two days slacking off, and a couple other things on top of it. Take care, have a good day, see you along the way and wuv you very much :) DYBAD (talk) 10:34, April 27, 2016 (UTC) A shame, I had almost managed an opening XD Thank you very much adorable little sister, enjoy your evening and see you at lunch break for me :) DYBAD (talk) 21:41, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Aaaaaaww ^ ^ Wuv wuv wuv you too :) *glomp* DYBAD (talk) 22:48, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, I was at an outside appointment for my appartment, that drew longer than expected. I may eat with my colleagues at the office this lunch, can't escape my socializing obligations forever ^ ^; I should be back soon, joining the chat in the meantime to receive your message. See you :) DYBAD (talk) 01:05, April 28, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome as always ^ ^ Sweet dreams, take care and see you on friday :D DYBAD (talk) 03:42, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, where's my goodnight ? :P JK JK JK ^ ^ Good morning Natsie, and a good day to you :) DYBAD (talk) 12:20, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanksies ^ ^ Wuv you :) DYBAD (talk) 20:58, April 28, 2016 (UTC) A shame, I was looking forward to this free day. Can you join to at least tell me what it is ? Sounds pretty worrying. DYBAD (talk) 22:24, April 29, 2016 (UTC) You're most welcome Natsie, and I wuv you very much too :) See you next time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:23, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Good morning Natsie ^ ^ Joining you now, got a moment before going to bed :) DYBAD (talk) 10:29, May 1, 2016 (UTC) *Hug* Night Nat :D Thought I'd get here first tonight! Death horseman94 (talk) 21:19, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Good Morning �� Just passing by to wish you good luck with your double duties ^ ^ Take care, and see you whenever you're on :) DYBAD (talk) 10:32, May 3, 2016 (UTC) You're forgiven, sweet thing :) *glomp* But please do make some effort in the future, 10 mins more to properly tie things up is really not much to ask, and makes a big difference for the receiving side. Definitely the best way to make up for last night ;) Take care Natsie, and see you when your schedule allows it. DYBAD (talk) 21:08, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Natsie, my errand was supposed to be much shorter, but complications arose along the way ^ ^; Waiting warmly for you now, see you when you're ready :) DYBAD (talk) 01:32, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Counting on you to pass on the couple messages ;) Rest well, take care and see you next time :D DYBAD (talk) 03:34, May 4, 2016 (UTC)